Bigguchiru osoku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [Count-Down][#01] Porque a Aomine solo una cosa le importa. Y es poder estar con Tetsu jugando de nuevo.


**B**i_gguchiru oso__**ku**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**1**

* * *

><p>Está allí por una sola cosa.<p>

Soporta al estúpido que tiene a su lado sonriendo como si pudiera lograrlo todo con solo extender la mano, por un motivo. No golpea las veces suficientes a Kise por una simple razón. Y guarda distancias pertinentes con el estirado de Midorima porque quiere obtener aquello que ha venido buscando desde que se le hiciera dicha invitación. Está dispuesto a ponerse la correa y escuchar atento las órdenes severas de un emperador caído como lo es Akashi Seijuurou. De detenerse y arrebatarle la comida a un caprichoso Murasakibara cuando su instinto agresivo aflore y de asistir a los entrenamientos diarios sin replicar por una razón.

Y esa causa es la misma que ahora le sonríe mientras sostiene el balón con ambas manos perfilándose para ejecutar un tiro de castigo que termina rebotando agitando la canasta al chocar duramente contra el aro y sin atravesar las redes que se bambolean por el movimiento fallido.

El balón rueda hasta sus puntas, y Aomine dobla la mitad del cuerpo para levantarlo con la palma de su mano derecha.

"No has mejorado en nada, _Tetsu_"

Le habla en un tono tranquilo, inusualmente pasivo, para tirar él mismo y encestar sin ninguna dificultad. Los ojos de Tetsuya parecen abrir tan solo un poco más el ángulo al que están normalmente habituados cuando los largos dedos de Daiki se despiden de la pelota.

"En cambio Aomine-_kun_ sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre"

Es ahora el turno de Kuroko para recoger el balón que bota de su lado de la cancha. Cuando la yema de sus falanges entra en contacto con el hule de la bola la calidez dejada tras el tacto de Daiki le curva la boca en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa que se impregna de recuerdos pasados. No lanza la pelota, no más. Al contrario la conserva, girándola entre sus manos, jugando con ella. Aomine guarda las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo. Bajando la barbilla, entreviendo a Tetsuya a través de la longitud extensa de sus cabellos azules cual océano.

Tetsuya quiere seguir la plática pero las palabras no hacen más que atorarse en su garganta. Daiki por su parte no tiene nada que decirle, solo quiere su compañía y el estar allí de pie, a unos metros suyos, le es suficiente. Los hilos que los atan, que se tensan a momentos y que se retraen entre ellos, ahora mismo parecen flotar en el aire.

Ondeando lentos sus zarcos colores.

Al otro extremo del auditorio las voces de Kagami y Kise resuenan poderosas. Y la paz breve que le da la presencia de Kuroko se desvanece.

"_Maldita sea. ¿No pueden callarse?"_

Daiki siente que la sangre le hierve, y las olas se arremolinan salvajes en la parte del mundo que lo acoge celosa. La espuma asciende hasta lo más alto de sus pensamientos, pero el ascenso se detiene cuando los deseos aparecen recordándole que debe mantener el temple.

"No puedo creerlo"

Kuroko dice, haciéndole olvidar la presencia nefasta de ese par de idiotas. Hay algo en el timbre que le imprime a sus palabras. La calidez con que le habla desvanece el hielo de las gélidas olas que le arrebatan la paciencia. Es Tetsuya el motivo que lo ha mantenido en este camino de duras batallas. Es él, siempre ha sido él, la única persona que ha logrado ver lo que realmente es.

"Que estemos juntos de nuevo"

No sabe, qué está ocurriendo, tampoco quién de los dos es el que está llorando. Porque puede sentir la humedad de las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo verlas correr desde los enormes cielos rotos de Kuroko. Y todo por esas sencillas palabras que llevan consigo más que letras armadas.

Daiki intenta replicar pero la voz pierde ritmo, sonido y fluidez. Y las gotas saladas no dejan de sentirse.

Su marea vuelve a enloquecer, a descontrolarse y sus emociones por igual. No quiere detenerse, ni prestar atención a las advertencias, tampoco a los murmullos que le ruegan no apresurar las cosas. Mucho menos a las memorias de un pasado que parece brillar a momentos y se oscurece cuando cierra los ojos por un segundo. A los caminos distintos, a las vivencias perdidas y las fechas importantes que no se compartieron. En todo eso, en el otro pedazo del mundo en el que vive Kuroko, y que no es el mismo que el suyo.

Por eso cuando Tetsuya aferra las uñas al hule del balón de baloncesto mientras levanta el rostro para mirarle con el llanto fluyendo igual que un río pasivo y doloso Daiki deja que las aguas lo arrastren violentas hacia esa parte del universo donde Kuroko le espera.

No importa ya nada si puede estar con él.

Extiende la mano desesperado, sintiendo que los estambres que se anudan fuertes le cortan la circulación a sus falanges. Tomando la de Tetsuya, percibiendo el sabor salado de su propio llanto mezclado con el del ser amado. Aomine apoya la frente con la de Kuroko. Quiere que sus emociones atraviesen las barreras que los separan a ambos. Que con solo ese gesto los pensamientos se adentren en la mente de Tetsuya. Las lágrimas no cesan, y Aomine siente que se ahoga felizmente.

"_Tetsu_, _Tetsu_"

A ambos la nariz les escurre, son un desastre y no hay nada sexy en el asunto. Solo dos jóvenes que han vuelto a ser unos niños y no creen que el destino que alguna vez se partiera haya vuelto a unirse tan duramente. Kuroko quiere reírse, del caos que es Aomine y viceversa, pero no pueden porque están tan absortos en comunicarse lo tanto que se aman el uno al otro que no tiene tiempo suficiente para reparar en sus deslices.

Cuando el nerviosismo que circula en sus cuerpos los deja, Daiki logra sujetar con trabas el rostro de Tetsuya en sus manos. Ambos convulsionan de entusiasmo, y solo balbucean frases que si pudieran concretarse derretiría los malos años del pasado.

No importa sí esta oportunidad se ha generado tras la humillación de un equipo de buenos amigos, tampoco que tenga que compartir camiseta con el odioso de Kagami, o que tenga que escuchar la horrible voz de Kise todas las tardes. Ni siquiera piensa en las riñas con Midorima o en los dolores de cabeza que le dará a Akashi con su desobediencia. Tampoco en las siestas en conjunto con Murasakibara cuando no se sienta tan activo y los gritos y reclamos de Satsuki por su falta de compromiso.

Porque a Aomine solo una cosa le importa.

Y es poder estar con Tetsu jugando de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_¡Feliz año nuevo!,_ que el próximo año Fujimaki-_sensei_ nos haga feliz con Kurobas: Extra Game y a mí con el AoKuro que irá por allí implícito.


End file.
